Soixante et une renaissances
by Tommaso
Summary: Lorsqu'un malheur arrive à Watson, celui-ci doit apprendre à faire face. Avec ou sans Holmes, il n'a pas le choix. Warning : M/M, viol, violence.


Après les quelques réclamations – cela me fait chaud au cœur ! -, voici ma nouvelle fic sur notre couple préféré. Un thème peu évident à écrire, avec des sujets noirs et sensibles. Pour ceux qui auraient du mal avec certains thèmes comme le viol, la mutilation, les addictions ou les pensées suicidaires, passez votre chemin. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas une fic gaie et très joyeuse, j'ai néanmoins chercher à ne pas en faire un florilège de violence en tout genre.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie vraiment beaucoup pour vos commentaires et/ou vos messages. Ils m'invitent vraiment à continuer d'écrire dans cet univers très intéressant. Merci encore une fois !

Note : Pour le titre, il trouve son sens au cours de la fiction. Le chiffre « 61 » - non pas 60 ou 62 – n'a pas vraiment de sens, c'est d'avantage un clin d'œil à quelqu'un.  
Disclaimer : Je ne me fais aucun argent via ces histoires. Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à M. Doyle.

* * *

Il faut parfois souffrir de sa chair pour aimer de tout son cœur. Depuis quelques temps, je relis inlassablement cette phrase extraite d'un livre quelconque. Ces mots portent en eux toute l'amertume, la tristesse et la reconnaissance que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers mois.

Ils sont, à eux seuls, l'expression de cette renaissance surprenante, inespérée. Plus qu'une citation, c'est une formule que je chérirai éternellement. Un peu magique, un peu philosophique, elle m'a appris que pour accéder au paradis, il faut parfois traverser des nuages de foudres.

Or j'ai connu la tempête. Je n'aspire maintenant plus qu'à l'azur.

*****

Médecin dans la capitale londonienne n'est pas un métier de tout repos. Cependant, la vision que j'ai de ma profession – et ce, depuis le début de ma carrière – est tout à fait différente de celle de mes collègues. Je vis en effet d'avantage cette fonction comme un sacerdoce, porté par une passion et une philanthropie à toutes épreuves. En règle général, y compris sur le plan privé, j'étais quelqu'un de patient et d'obstiné. Deux qualités nécessaires et indispensables quand on partage la vie du grand Sherlock Holmes.

Bien entendu, cet homme avait ses bons côtés. Il semblait cependant ressentir un malin plaisir à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique ; Tout le monde mais surtout moi. Ses excentricités et ses bizarreries ne faisaient que renforcer l'attraction que j'éprouvais à son égard. Quant à mon attitude compréhensive et mon indéfectible persévérance, elles semblaient être deux vertus qui forçaient le respect de mon compagnon. Nous vivions ainsi dans un extraordinaire chaos que, ni lui ni moi, n'aurions troqué contre un quotidien commun et individuel. Evoluant dans la plus parfaite illégalité, notre petite aventure semblait être une affaire qui ne connaîtrait jamais la crise. J'en étais intimement persuadé. Jusqu'à ce soir terrible de février.

Je me souviens de chaque détail : mes narines frémissent toujours de l'odeur du thé servi un peu plus tôt par Mrs Hudson, je peux toujours percevoir les craquements des lattes de parquet et le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans l'appartement.

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres, mais je dois me souvenir. Pour confier ceci, détacher ces événements de ma mémoire et les emprisonner dans le papier. Il s'agit de la dernière étape de ma guérison.

Nous étions le 2 février, ce moment de la journée entre jour et nuit, vers dix-neuf heures environ. Je venais de terminer l'entrevue avec Mr. Callaghan, mon dernier patient. Une simple blessure héritée d'une chute dans les escaliers ; Je m'étais uniquement attardé avec lui pour prendre des nouvelles de son épouse qui attendait leur cinquième enfant. Il venait de quitter mon cabinet en me faisant part de son désir d'hésiter d'un fils. Je lui souhaitai une bonne soirée et fermai enfin la porte de mon réduit sur une journée comme toutes les autres. Eprouvante, mais quelconque.

Comme chaque jour, j'appréhendais l'instant où j'entrerais dans notre appartement. Trois fois sur quatre, je trouvais mon ami étendu dans sa propre chambre ou dans notre pièce commune, réalisant quelques expériences pseudo-scientifiques ou torturant les cordes de son violon. Malheureusement, il advenait aussi parfois que je le trouve dans un état d'excitation excessive, euphorique ou tout à fait léthargique. Dans ces cas là, un coffret de bois en acajou trônait souvent près de lui. Pas tout à fait fermé, l'écrin laissait parfois entrevoir une seringue. Par la force des choses, j'avais prit l'habitude de veiller sur lui : je m'assurais qu'il respirait sans difficulté et qu'il répondait aux appels qu'on lui faisait. Puis, las, je le laissais s'endormir. Cette drogue n'avait d'autres conséquences immédiates qu'un mal de crâne infernal pour lui et une nuit angoissante pour moi. Mais lorsque je lui confiais que cette substance était en train de grignoter sa santé et sa vie petit à petit, il ne m'écoutait guère.

Ce soir là, je ne trouvai personne dans notre salon commun. Rien ne semblait indiquer qu'une autre personne que moi y vivait : même les pâtisseries de quatre heures n'avaient pas bougés de place. Aucun cri de violon meurtri, pas un seul soupir.

Je me souviens très bien de cette décharge d'adrénaline, de cette boule dans le ventre. Je peux sentir sans mal cette peur déraisonnée que j'avais éprouvée en poussant la porte. Mon esprit ne parvenait pas, à ce moment là, à chasser une idée macabre : celle de retrouver le corps inanimé de mon amant.  
Sa chambre n'était éclairée que par la flamme d'une bougie, dansante et vacillante. Me tenant à deux ou trois mères du lit, j'apercevais la silhouette blafarde émergeante des draps blancs. Seuls les cheveux noirs de jais venaient contraster avec cette pâle vision.  
- Holmes ? Avais-je osé, effrayé.

Un grognement me rassura alors pour un temps. Je m'approchais de la couche puis vint finalement m'asseoir près de lui, lui secouant nerveusement l'épaule. Sa chemise de corps était trempée, il grelotait dans une fièvre inquiétante. Je l'obligeai à se retourner pour prendre son pouls : il était rapide et filant. Passant ma main sur son front, il ouvrit les yeux. Je n'oublierai jamais ce regard. Loin des yeux noisette pétillants et malicieux, je ne vis que deux iris, comme deux morceaux de charbon, qui me fixaient. Une lueur inquiétante illuminait ses prunelles.

La main de mon ami m'attrapa le bras et le serra si fort que les articulations devenaient blanches. Je lui demandai, d'une voix forte, de me lâcher. Il n'obéit pas. Je ne reconnaissais plus le visage sur lequel je m'étais penché ; Lui non plus ne semblait pas me reconnaître.  
- Holmes, veuillez me lâcher tout de suite.

En guise de réponse, il se jeta sur moi dans une rage folle. En temps normal, j'aurais probablement été capable de lutter avec lui. Pour une raison inconnue, mon ami était devenu deux fois plus fort et vigoureux. Ainsi, j'abandonnai bientôt la lutte : son genou vint s'appuyer sur ma jambe meurtrie, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je ne me souviens ensuite que de peu de chose. J'ai la vague vision de ma chemise déchirée, de ces mains autrefois si douces qui ouvraient des plaies sur leur passage, de baisers qui n'en étaient pas : ils n'étaient que morsures et souffrances.

Je ne parvenais pas à me libérer de cette emprise, paralysé autant par la peur que par la fermeté de mon agresseur. Celui-là même qui, les autres nuits, me témoignait une passion et une tendresse surprenante. Je me souviens aussi de cette impression, celle de ma chair qui se déchirait en deux, tiraillé par une douleur lancinante et brûlante. Peut-être étais-ce mon cœur ; Je ne saurais dire.

Après cette lutte perdue, je ne conserve qu'un goût de néant, d'inconscience. Je me souviens m'être éveillé sous le corps tendu et transpirant de mon compagnon. Je tentai de disparaître sans faire de bruit ; Malheureusement, à peine avais-je remué mon corps brisé qu'il se redressa. Son regard, bien qu'hagard, était redevenu normal. J'esquissai un mouvement de recul, apeuré. Mon ami me regardait terrorisé, inquiet et plein de questions :  
- Watson ?

Je fermai les yeux aussi forts que je le pouvais ; Je ne le sentis pas s'approcher de moi. Je refusai d'y croire, je priai pour que tout cela ne fût, au final, qu'un cauchemar. Lorsque sa main toucha ma cuisse, je souhaitai, de tout cœur, de mourir sur place.

Inquiet du silence qui régnait dans la pièce, j'ouvris les yeux sur mon compagnon. Effrayé du liquide rosé qui maculait ses doigts, sang et semence s'étant mêlées au cours de ces ébats forcés, il ne parlait pas. Il s'apprêta à prendre ma main dans la sienne mais j'avais déjà fui la chambre.

Barricadé dans la salle de bain, je me souviens m'être laissé fondre dans une eau brûlante avec l'espoir qu'elle effacerait autant les traces de cet évènement que ses conséquences. De l'autre côté de la porte, Holmes m'implorait de lui expliquer, braillant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Je l'entendais bel et bien mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je n'avais pas conscience de la situation ; Je volais à des lieux de là. Je frottais ma peau avec une force telle qu'elle devenait rouge et irritée. L'eau prit vite une couleur rose pâle.

Machinalement, je sorti de la baignoire, épongeai et désinfectai mes blessures avant de revêtir un linge de nuit. Mon esprit m'avait abandonné ; j'agissais sans réfléchir, sans aucune volonté dans mes gestes. Je ne repris vraiment conscience de la réalité que lorsque je posai ma main sur le bouton de porte. La voix de mon compagnon me fit alors l'effet d'une douche froide : les faits qui s'étaient déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt – à moins que ce ne fussent des heures – me revenaient en mémoire avec une violence telle que je tombais sur le sol, gémissant et sanglotant d'une manière incontrôlée.

Agité, mon compagnon secoua violemment la porte et ce, jusqu'à fissurer le bois. Apeuré, je m'étais recroquevillé sur le sol. Avec du recul, ce que je prenais pour des menaces n'étaient sûrement que l'inquiétude et les regrets que ressentaient mon ami. J'étais cependant incapable, à ce moment là, de formuler une pensée aussi réfléchie.  
- Watson ! Je vous en prie. Je ne sais pas- Expliquez-moi. John.

L'usage de mon prénom – chose inestimable et exceptionnelle – me secoua encore plus que ses réclamations. J'éclatai en sanglots incontrôlables et amers avant de me laisser glisser dans un sommeil tout sauf réparateur.

*****

Le réveil du lendemain fut l'un des plus horribles de mon existence. Fatigué physiquement d'avoir dormi à même le sol, mon corps était courbaturé et douloureux en de nombreux endroits. Moralement, j'étais détruit. Je ne savais que faire, j'envisageai même de m'en aller pour de bon. Je ne voulais pas me confronter à la réalité. Et par-dessus tout, je refusais de voir mon ami. Que pourrais-je lui dire ? Que ferait-il ? Des excuses, un déni ? Était-ce vraiment lui qui me fit souffrir autant en l'espace d'une nuit ?

Cet homme pouvait être machiavélique, inconstant ou dépressif. Cependant, je le savais incapable de me faire le moindre mal. Une voix contradictoire s'éleva en moi : c'était pourtant bel et bien lui qui m'avait attrapé et brisé. Etais-ce le début d'un déchainement de violence dont j'allais être la victime toute désignée ? Ecœuré, je murmurai une réponse à toutes mes questions : « Possible. »  
Faisant preuve d'une force incroyable, je poussai la porte et rentrais dans le salon commun. Holmes était debout, au milieu de la pièce. Il recula et alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il cherchait à me rassurer, à me faire sentir que je n'étais pas menacé. Etais-ce pour mieux me duper ?  
- John. Je ne vous ferais rien. Mais aidez-moi.

Lentement, à la manière d'un dresseur à proximité de son fauve, j'étais allé m'asseoir dans l'un des sièges en vis-à-vis de lui.  
- Aidez-moi ? Vous n'êtes pas celui qui a le plus besoin d'aide sous ce toit. Lui confiais-je, agressif.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'était pas moi, c'était-  
- Bel et bien vous. Je vous assure. Répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Je ne voulais faire preuve d'aucune compassion, d'aucune pitié. Je refusais de retourner dans ses bras, de lui accorder de nouveau ma confiance. Pas avant de savoir si, oui ou non, ce qui s'était passé pouvait se reproduire. Cependant, en ayant adopté un comportement aussi défensif, je ne lui ai jamais laissé l'occasion de s'expliquer. C'est une des nombreuses choses dont je ne peux me rendre compte que maintenant, bien des semaines plus tard.

Campant chacun sur nos positions, évoluant tant bien que mal dans cet atroce climat de méfiance et de tristesse, nous sommes restés tels des statues, nous regardant en chien de faïence durant de longues heures. Ce sentiment de crainte est, à la réflexion, le plus douloureux souvenir que j'ai. Encore plus que la violence dont j'avais été victime, j'avais conscience que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus. Ce détachement, après autant d'amour, m'était insupportable. Ma prière sembla avoir été entendue : mon ami ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une solution. Peut-être pas la meilleure, mais ces quelques mots m'aidèrent à garder un contact avec la réalité.  
- Je peux me rendre à Scotland Yard. Ce que j'ai fait est punissable.  
- La détresse vous rend-elle idiot ? Nous pourrions être tous les deux emprisonnés pour la moitié du quart des choses qui se sont déroulés sous ce toit. Je ne veux aucunement vous voir derrière des barreaux.

La proposition avortée, un autre silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Un rien suffisait à capter mon attention. A tel point que lorsque sa main bougea pour épousseter l'accoudoir de son siège, je sursautai. Le regard dont il me gratifia aurait pu me rompre le cœur : de la désolation et de la souffrance. Et malgré toute ma volonté de nous sortir de là, je ne pouvais rien y faire.

*****

Nous n'avions pratiquement pas échangé une parole durant une semaine. Nous nous évitions soigneusement, chacun passant le plus clair de son temps dans sa propre chambre. Lorsque le soir tombait, je fermais toujours la porte à clé. Emmitouflé dans mes draps, les genoux contre ma poitrine, je l'imaginais dans la pièce d'en face, se lamentant sur notre couple désuni.

Deux jours plutôt, j'avais entamé la lecture d'un ouvrage dans le but de me distraire ; C'est alors que ma lampe à l'huile vint évidemment à manquer de combustible. Je choisi alors de vaincre ma peur et m'aventurai dans le reste de l'appartement à la recherche d'un appoint.

Je venais de trouver le nécessaire quand un bruit étrange s'éleva depuis la chambre de mon ami. Malgré la sueur coulant le long de mon dos, je m'aventurai plus près. J'entendis clairement des sanglots venant de la pièce de mon compagnon. J'allai pousser la porte quand ma crainte l'emporta, m'obligeant à rebrousser chemin. Depuis, je ne l'avais, pour ainsi dire, ni vu ni entendu.

Il faisait en sorte de ne pas sortir lorsque je rejoignais la salle de bain, ne mangeait pas aux mêmes heures que moi. Je souffrais énormément de cette absence et j'avais cru percevoir que lui aussi, mais nous ne savions comment sortir de cette crise. Ainsi, nous laissions la vie continuer sans nous, animé d'un même espoir : que le temps finisse par guérir les blessures.

Je me sentais tiraillé de toute part. Ses bras me manquaient ; j'oubliais presque le goût de ses lèvres et le son de sa voix. Je regrettais amèrement de ne pouvoir me réfugier contre lui. Je revoyais son sourire espiègle lorsqu'il s'avançait, lascivement, vers moi en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je déglutis ensuite difficilement en imaginant ses yeux, semblables à ceux de ce soir, dans cette vision idyllique. Je chassai immédiatement les fantasmes de mon esprit ; Je me sentais incapable de ne pas paniquer à son contact, de le laisser me toucher en toute innocence et sans frayeur. Ce sentiment terrible me semblait éternel. Peut-être me trompai-je. Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

J'attendais le déclic ; Je ne savais à quoi m'attendre ni quand il se produirait. Ainsi, je décidai de rester à l'affût. Mais comment l'être lorsque vous ne croisez même pas la personne visée ? Plus le temps passait, plus je me décourageais.

Et pourtant, la réponse se construisit au fil des jours sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment. Le matin, aux premières heures de l'aube, mon compagnon se rendait dans la salle de bain. J'attendais qu'il retourne dans ses appartements pour m'y faufiler, me préparant avant de commencer mon travail. Mes finances ne me permettaient pas d'abandonner mes clients.

M'aspergeant d'eau bouillante, je me vidais l'esprit avant d'entamer une autre longue et pénible journée. Les traits tirés, je me dévisageai dans le miroir piqué de rouille. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Pourtant, mon attention fut vite attirée par un éclat métallique sur le rebord du lavabo. Une lame de rasoir était tâchée d'un sang carmin sombre. Je conclus que Sherlock s'était probablement coupé en se rasant.

Or cette situation se reproduisit trois jours d'affilées. Je trouvai ainsi une nouvelle occupation : menant une minuscule enquête, j'inspectais les gouttelettes rougeâtres : leur forme, leur aspect. La blessure qui en était à l'origine n'avait pas l'air si accidentelle que je le pensai.

Les gouttes n'étaient pas anodines ; De forme ronde, elles étaient tombées perpendiculairement. Si le sang venait d'une coupure de rasage, un mouvement aurait prêté à ces traces une forme allongée. Or ce n'était pas le cas.

Le quatrième jour, je débusquai même une chemise tâchée de sang. Les coupures avaient été tracées au niveau du torse : les trois plus grandes faisaient entre dix et quinze centimètres. D'autres, plus minimes, faisait un pouce ou un demi-pouce. Une idée aussi effrayante que plausible se fraya un chemin dans mon esprit : s'était-il volontairement blessé ? Dans quels buts ?

Je craignais que quelques pensées suicidaires aient atteint mon ami. Risquais-je, un jour, de le trouver immergé dans une baignoire débordante d'eau écarlate ? La peur me terrassait, me prenait à la gorge. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais isolé, réfugié dans un monde sécurisé durant presque deux semaines. Je devais à présent en sortir pour le bien de mon compagnon.

Au moment même où je terminais de me rafraîchir, la porte claqua d'une manière si brusque et violente que je sursautai, portant mes mains sur la tête d'une manière défensive. Mon cœur battait à m'en rompre les côtes ; Je devais réagir.

M'habillant précipitamment, je m'élançais dans les rues londoniennes à la recherche de mon ami. Où pouvait-il aller ? Quelles idées macabres pouvaient bien hanter son esprit torturé ? Instinctivement, je pensai à la Tamise. Dangereux, ses flots sombres et tourbeux m'inspiraient de la crainte et donc, un certain intérêt pour ma course folle.

Je courrai, malgré mes poumons en feu. Fébrile, je ne mangeais qu'un minimum depuis plusieurs jours : rapidement, je fus pris de vertiges gênants. J'oubliai rapidement ces défaillances physiques lorsque je vis Holmes, dos à moi et face au fleuve. Les pans de son manteau claquaient dans l'air, agité par le vent. Je l'appelai, désespéré. Il se retourna vers moi, un sourire triste sur le visage :  
- Il est temps que j'assume mes erreurs. Je vous ai causé bien trop de tord.

Je vécu cet instant comme si il s'était déroulé au ralenti . A peine esquissa-t-il un mouvement que je me jetais sur lui pour le retenir. Je me souviens des eaux glacées de Février, de mon souffle qui venait de se geler dans ma poitrine. Je vis Sherlock, reprenant du poil de la bête, se précipiter sur moi. Au moment exact où ses bras m'attrapèrent, je perdis conscience. Conséquence de la fatigue, de l'émotion et du choc, mes dernières forces m'abandonnaient.

Mon réveil fut long et douloureux. Le corps frigorifié, je sentis néanmoins une chaleur agréable qui me rappelait peu à peu au monde des vivants. Le premier souffle qui gonfla ma poitrine fut désagréable : une sensation lancinante me creva les poumons. Heureusement, au loin, j'entendis une voix sourde me réclamant. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, faisant face à un Holmes effrayé. Son regard était inquiet, attentionné. Retrouvant la douceur de ces yeux noisette, lumineux, je souris, à bout de force.  
- Watson ! Idiot ! Je ne comptais aucunement sauter dans la Tamise ! Enfin, réfléchissez un peu !

Je le regardais, sans comprendre. Je l'avais vu faire un pas vers l'eau, la mine sombre. Me redressant légèrement, j'aperçu aux pieds de mon compagnon une boîte en acajou. Je la désignai d'un signe de tête, encore incapable de parler.  
- John. Vous aviez raison sur toute la ligne : le véritable stimulant, ma motivation, ce n'est pas ce poison.

Forçant un petit rire dans un dernier élan de courage, je me moquais autant du ton mélodramatique de cette situation que d'avoir enfin eu raison sur mon têtu d'ami. Serré contre lui, je sentis néanmoins la peur me quitter peu à peu.  
- Je vous ai fait souffrir. Je m'en excuse. Ce n'est pas ce venin le sel de la vie. Je pense bien qu'il s'agit de vous, mon cher. En tout cas, pour ma propre mais misérable existence.

Ces mots résonneront dans ma tête pour la vie entière. C'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déclaration d'amour. Ni étrange, ni insolite ; En réalité, un seul mot pouvait décrire ce témoignage de sentiments : Holmesien. Mon compagnon n'avait jamais été avare en aveux émotifs : ils suffisaient de les débusquer dans des phrases anodines, dans des mots d'apparence ordinaire. Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je le retrouvais ce jour-là tel que je l'avais connu auparavant. Entre pudeur et passion ; gêne et affection.

Levant doucement ma main, d'un geste peu sûr, je tirai sur le col de sa chemise. Découvrant une peau blanche zébrée de lignes rouges, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il fuit mon regard, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
- Nous devrions rentrer avant d'attraper la mort.

Elle ne nous attrapera pas, pensai-je, amusé. Nous avions bien trop flirté avec elle ces derniers jours : nous savions à présent qu'ensemble, nous étions plus forts que jamais. Après trop de temps passé à me morfondre, j'apercevais enfin une lumière au loin.

La véritable preuve d'amour se produisit quelques instants plus tard : d'un coup de pied rageur, mon compagnon fit voler le coffret d'acajou dans les eaux mouvementées du fleuve. Je le regardai couler au fond, tout au fond puis disparaître. A l'inverse, je me senti remonter la pente.

*****

Le retour à l'appartement fut difficile. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois semaines, nous ne nous étions plus tenus ensemble dans la même pièce. Instinctivement, il recula de plusieurs pas pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Je l'aurai volontiers étreint mais à dire vrai, je m'en senti toujours incapable à ce moment là. En revanche, ses blessures et leur origine m'attiraient incroyablement.

M'approchant hâtivement, je lui enlevai sa chemise - déboutonnant une partie et arrachant l'autre - pour le mettre à nu. Je restai ainsi durant de longues minutes, fasciné par ces meurtrissures plus ou moins profondes. Ces longues estafilades rouges rehaussaient le torse diaphane de mon ami. Passant mon doigt sur les plus fraîches, je le fis gémir. Désolé, je retirai ma main.  
Dans mes yeux, il ne pouvait y lire qu'une seule question : « Pourquoi ? »  
- Je ne sais pas. Pour saigner autant que vous, souffrir aussi. Oublier, me défouler. Peut-être aussi … Un cri ou un appel à l'aide.

Il laissa sa tête reposer contre mon torse, laissant s'échapper des larmes silencieuses. Pris d'un mouvement de recul, je décidai par après de rester dans cette position. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je lui caressai les cheveux maladroitement.

Un drôle de sentiment naquit chez moi. C'était probablement malsain de ma part mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver magnifiquement beau à cet instant. Vulnérable entre mes bras ; La situation ne s'était pas inversée : nous étions à présent aussi mal l'un que l'autre, meurtri dans notre chair. Placé côte-à-côte sur la ligne d'un départ nouveau, nous n'avions qu'à nous élancer… ensemble.

*****

Sept jours passèrent. Horrifié à l'idée de le voir tenir une lame de rasoir dans ses mains, je refusai de le laisser tailler sa barbe tout seul. Ainsi, l'un des premiers souvenirs de complicité pure – sans anicroche ni peur – que je garde, s'est déroulé dans notre salle de bain. Assis sur un tabouret de bois, devant moi, je pris son visage entre mes mains. Rasant ses joues de près, je me concentrais tant sur ma tâche que j'en oubliai le regard impudique que me portait mon ami. Vêtu négligemment, ma chemise baillait sur mon torse.

Je m'en aperçu néanmoins à la fin de ma besogne. Reboutonnant le vêtement jusqu'au col, je fus amusé de voir un sourire défait sur le visage de mon compagnon. Taquin, je lui posai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Fugace, éphémère ; Il sourit néanmoins. La guérison n'était plus si loin.

*****

C'était le soixante-et-unième feuillet que j'arrachai du calendrier depuis cette malheureuse soirée. Il avait une drôle de saveur. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'atmosphère particulière de cette matinée : une raie de lumière perçait les volets de nos fenêtres. Le début du mois d'avril s'annonçait étrangement doux. Egaré dans cet appartement trop silencieux et trop grand, je me souviens avoir regardé la porte de Sherlock. Légèrement entrouverte, comme une invitation. Peut-être était-il temps.

Sa chambre n'était éclairée que par le soleil qui filtrait entre les rideaux, chatoyant et chaleureux. Me tenant à deux ou trois mètres du lit, j'apercevais la peau veloutée émergeant des draps blancs. Seuls les cheveux noirs de jais venaient contraster avec cette vision tout en douceur.  
- Holmes ? Avais-je osé, impatient.

Il se redressa doucement. L'étoffe glissant peu à peu, elle dévoila bientôt le haut du corps de mon compagnon. Intimement, je savais qu'aucun autre moment ne serait plus propice que celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Impossible de le dire. De toutes manières, l'heure n'était plus aux questions.

Lorsqu'il me vit gravir le lit et le rejoindre, il m'accorda un sourire bienveillant et vint murmurer à mon oreille sans aucun geste brusque. Il me demanda, en toute honnêteté, si j'étais certain de ce que je faisais, si j'en avais réellement envie. En retour, il ne reçu qu'un baiser passionné, délivré avec toute la douceur que j'avais accumulé en soixante-et-un jours. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins.

Je me souviens avoir goûté de longues minutes à sa peau zébrée, recouvertes de fines cicatrices blanches. Autant de mauvais souvenirs auxquels il fallait tordre le cou et vite. Je sentis sa main descendre sur mes flancs, remontant ensuite vers ma gorge : me faisant basculer la tête en arrière, il m'embrassa longuement au niveau de la pomme d'Adam avant de descendre et de descendre, toujours plus bas. Quelque part dans ces étreintes, j'égarai ma chemise. Découvrant mon corps petit à petit, Holmes fit le nécessaire pour ne pas m'inquiéter alors qu'il m'effeuillait allégrement.

Espiègle, je vins marquer son épaule de mes morsures délicates. Il gémit, durcissant encore un peu plus contre ma cuisse. Nous n'avions jusqu'ici consacré nos efforts qu'au haut de nos corps affamés. D'une main hagarde, je me dirigeai doucement vers son pantalon et prit son membre entre mes doigts, l'entourant ensuite de ma main. Initiant quelques mouvements, les yeux plongés dans les siens, je le vis s'embraser. M'encourageant de quelques coups de bassin, il laissa échapper quelques geignements avant de se répandre sur ma main et nos ventres. Il s'écroula, victime de toute cette frustration et cette tension accumulée.

Venant à son secours, je l'embrassai. Je me moquais bien du liquide nacré qui maculait nos peaux, je me collai contre lui. Bercé par les battements de son cœur affolé, son souffle court, il me fit alors part de ses autres envies.

Ainsi, je retrouvai l'homme qui m'avait enseigné bien des choses. Il m'avait initié au plaisir masculin, à la patience et la tendresse faisant de moi un amant et non plus un homme égoïste. Celui qui, mieux que quiconque, m'avait appris l'ultime preuve d'amour : s'offrir et se donner entièrement. Et c'était précisément où il voulait en venir : ce matin, il serait mien. Entièrement et intimement.

Touché, j'étais néanmoins inquiet à l'idée de mener la danse. Je souris lorsque je me rappelle de cette gêne et de cette maladresse : je sais aujourd'hui que ces angoisses n'étaient pas fondées. Il ne s'agissait alors que de suivre son instinct.

Je me souviendrai éternellement de cette sensation lorsque je me glissai dans ce fourreau tendre encore inviolé. Ce cadeau, ce don de lui-même me serrait le cœur : plus que jamais, je compris à quel point cet homme pouvait tenir à moi. Le pincement de douleur qui tordit ses lèvres, les râles que nous partagions, ses doigts qui venaient s'entortiller dans mes cheveux, chacun de ces détails fait de cette matinée un événement unique et mémorable.

Je m'écroulai ensuite sur lui, à bout de souffle et de force. Alors que je croisai son regard aussi satisfait que reconnaissant, un murmure presqu'inaudible s'échappa de nos lèvres. Un « Je vous aime » pudique, secret et sobre mais tellement important.

Avant que nous nous rendions au sommeil, mon esprit vagabonda. J'arrivai à une conclusion paradoxale ; Rassurante et effrayante à la fois. L'ancien Watson, celui qui était victime, était mort. Disparu, envolé dans les eaux tourbeuses de la Tamise. Il s'en était allé avec un Holmes rongé par le poison autant que par la culpabilité. Nous ne comprimes probablement pas, ce jour là, que les deux hommes qui étaient remontés sur les rives du fleuve n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Peu importe dans le fond : seul le Présent comptait. Le Futur était incertain et bien trop obscur pour que nous y pensions une minute. Quand au Passé, il était révolu, certes mais toutefois lourd de sens.

Soixante-et-un jours avaient été nécessaires pour cette renaissance complète. Soixante-et-une marches, soixante-et-un petits pas, autant d'étapes qui m'avaient progressivement ramené à la vie. Soixante-et-une épreuve, peut-être aussi. Elles m'avaient au moins appris cette leçon précieuse : Il faut parfois souffrir de sa chair pour aimer de tout son cœur.

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Les commentaires et messages sont bienvenus, même s'il s'agit de critiques – constructives -

Merci à tous pour votre lecture et votre soutien. Rendez-vous dans quelques temps pour une prochaine fic. Sûrement plus évidente et moins noire que celle-ci. :)


End file.
